<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Zkouška sebeovládání by Naerikil</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26138836">Zkouška sebeovládání</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naerikil/pseuds/Naerikil'>Naerikil</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gravitation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Čeština</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:27:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,185</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26138836</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naerikil/pseuds/Naerikil</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Málokdo ví, že Juki Eiri je naprosto nesnesitelný spolujezdec.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Zkouška sebeovládání</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Kamarád si pořídil nové auto a jeho přítelkyně mi vyprávěla, co teď zažívá, když řídí.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Byl pátek odpoledne, panu řediteli zbývalo podepsat už jen několik papírů a pak to vypadal, že bude mít konečně volno. Možná se dokonce domů dostane za světla. To už se mu dlouho nepovedlo. Mika bude mít radost, v poslední době na ni vůbec neměl čas.<br/>Pak mu ale zazvonil telefon.<br/>„Pros-“<br/>„Jukí, lásko, bolí to moc?“<br/>„Slez ze mě, pazgřivče! Čau Seguči, potřebuju píchnout.“<br/>Po tváři se mu mihl kyselý úšklebek, když slyšel Šindóův hlas. „Pochopitelně. Jinak bys taky nevolal,“ odpověděl sluníčkovým tónem, který používal místo jízlivosti.<br/>„Nech si to, jo? Volám ti i jenom tak.“<br/>„Jednou za uherský rok. Ale nechme toho. Co potřebuješ?“<br/>„Potřebuju, abys mě hodil mým autem domů.“<br/>Povzdechl si. „Kolikrát jsem ti říkal, že nemáš pít, když jsi někde autem. No ale zas tě šlechtí, žes mi brnknul a nevlezl za volant, to jo…“<br/>„Nepožil jsem ani kapku. Ale mám zafačovanou ruku, nemůžu řídit. A toho skřeta za volant už znova nepustím.“<br/>„Jo, viděl jsem ten škrábanec. To byl ten sloupek u vás doma, že?“<br/>„Kdyby jenom ten sloupek…“ zavrčel. Tóma chápavě broukl. Soucítil s ním, Mika taky nebyla zrovna dvakrát dobrý řidič a vidět svého čtyřkolého miláčka se škrábancem Tómovi způsobovalo doslova fyzickou bolest.<br/>„A copak jsi dělal s capičkou?“<br/>„Ale… víš jak u mě kloužou plovoučky. Šuiči vytíral, zapomněl mě o tom informovat, já jsem spěchal k počítači zapsat nápad a stalo se. První půl hodinu to bolelo jak čert, pak už se to zklidnilo, tak si říkám cajk, to bude v pohodě. Šuiči mě ale donutil k doktorovi, tak jsem jel s tím, že mi dá možná tak něco na bolest a pošle mě domů. Dopadlo to tak, že jsem letěl na rentgen, zlomené to naštěstí ale není, dostal jsem ortézu a dvacet injekcí na ředění krve. Sem jsem jakž takž dojel, zpátky to nedám.“<br/>„Jasně. Dodělám pár papírů a jedu. Nejpozději do hodiny tam budu.“<br/>„Jukí, miláčku, nesu to pití.“<br/>„Ok. Pohni nebo ho zabiju.“<br/>V rychlosti dodělal nejnutnější věci a řidičem se nechal dovézt k nemocnici. Pak ho poslal počkat před Eiriho dům.<br/>Tóma už Eiriho několikrát vezl (ačkoli pokud jeli spolu, býval to Eiri, kdo vždycky chtěl řídit), a tak zhruba věděl, co ho čeká. Jenže nevěděl, že sem jeho švagr jel svým funglnovým autem. Když ho pak odvedl do garáže a nedůvěřivě mu předával klíče, Tóma měl chuť spakovat se a utéct. Teď už stoprocentně věděl, co ho čeká.<br/>„Budu ti ukazovat,“ řekl Eiri a s obavou studoval malé mezery mezi svým autem a auty vedle.<br/>„Není třeba,“ zdvořile odmítl Tóma a otevřel si dveře. Sousední auto moc místa nenechalo a on se dovnitř nasoukal jen díky tomu, že by poměrně štíhlý. Bylo mu jasné, že si jeho švagr nesedne, dokud on nevyjede, a tak ho ani nepřemlouval. Nastartoval a začal pomalu couvat.<br/>„Už toč!“ slyšel za sebou zděšeně. Protočil oči a ještě pár centimetrů ujel rovně, než začal točit volantem.<br/>„Popojeď dopředu! Zleva máš tak dvacet cenťáků. Patnáct!“ zaječel skoro hystericky.<br/>Tóma si povzdechl, popojel si dopředu, trochu se stočil a bez problému vyjel.<br/>„Sedni a zklidni se,“ pobídl Eiriho. „Zaprvé,“ otočil se na něj, když už seděl, „jsou tu zrcátka. Zadruhé mi to pípá. Zatřetí máš couvací kameru.“<br/>„To měl Šuiči taky a odřel to. A Mice to pípání taky nebránilo v tom, aby to naprala do rohu garáže.“<br/>„Jenže já na rozdíl od pana Šindóda, tvé sestry a drtivé většiny ženského pokolení mám přehled o tom, jak je to auto dlouhé a široké. Když jsme u toho tvého…“ zaváhal.<br/>„Partnera. Zkus to slovo použít, huba ti neupadne.“<br/>„… tak kde vlastně je? Slyšel jsem ho v telefonu, předpokládal jsem, že pojede s námi.“<br/>„Šel mi do lékárny vyzvednout léky. Bude čekat před ní.“</p><p>Šuiči v ruce svíral tašku se dvěma krabičkami injekcí na ředění krve a nervózně přešlápl, když viděl, že se blíží Jukiho auto. Věděl, že byl pro svého šéfa jak osina v zadku a úplně se mu nechtělo s ním být v jednom autě. Naštěstí tam bude i Juki, a tak to nebude tak divné.<br/>Auto ladně zastavilo u chodníku a Šuiči váhavě nasedl. Měl ze šéfa docela nahnáno.<br/>„Zdravím, pane Šindó,“ přivítal ho Seguči přívětivým tónem. Kdo by ho neznal, mohl by si myslet, že snad Šuičiho rád vidí. Kdo ho znal, věděl, že toto byl ukázkově falešný přátelský tón.<br/>„Dobrý den,“ píp, připoutal se a snažil se dělat, že tam vůbec není. Což ani nemusel, jeho zaměstnavatel po chvilce nejspíš doopravdy zapomněl, že ho tam veze. Řízení, a hlavně Juki ho docela dost zaměstnávali.<br/>Šuiči věděl, že Juki není moc dobrý spolujezdec. Zvláště pokud se jednalo o jeho auto. Pan Seguči byl sice ztělesnění sebeovládání, ale zpěvákovi něco říkalo, že i pro Segučiho to dneska bude nápor na nervy.<br/>„Vlevo chodec,“ upozornil Juki.<br/>„Já vím,“ odpověděl mu Tóma klidně, ale už ne tolik, jako před patnácti minutami a asi třiceti upozorněními.<br/>„Víc si najeď to té zatáčky,“ ozvalo se asi minutu na to.<br/>„Vím, jak je to auto široké, Eiri…“ to už znělo skoro jako zavrčení.<br/>Pak bylo na chvíli ticho a potom se ozvalo zděšené: „Brzdi!“<br/>„Já ho vidím,“ odpověděl Tóma s hraným klidem.<br/>„A bacha cyklista.“<br/>„Já ho vidím!“<br/>Potom zase na chvilku bylo ticho, protože jeli po více méně prázdné ulici. Jenže potom se před nimi objevila díra na silnici, kterou Tóma měl v plánu vzít mezi kola, ale Juki si to chtěl raději pojistit, a tak mu prudce škubl autem.<br/>Šuiči nervózně zvedl oči, aby viděl pana šéfa v zrcátku. Šlo poznat, jak v něm bublá vztek. Vdechl skrz zaťatí zuby a znělo to jako zasyčení podrážděného hada.<br/>„Eiri, nesahej mi na volant, když řídím, buď tak laskav, ano?“ ucedil a několikrát do volantu zabubnoval prsty.<br/>„Byla tam díra.“<br/>„Já jsem o ní věděl!“<br/>„Jo, ale…“<br/>„Žádné ale! V životě jsem auto ani neškrábl. Takže se uklidni a přestaň mi do toho mluvit!“ sjel ho stroze, až Šuičimu naskočila husí kůže.<br/>Juki nejspíš taky nebyl zrovna zvyklý na to, že se Tóma dokáže i vzteknout, a tak skutečně na chvíli ztichl.<br/>Jenže pak je čekal průjezd rozkopaným zúžením a Šuiči věděl, že toto bude ta pravá zkouška sebeovládání. A pan šéf v ní… neuspěl.<br/>„Eiri,“ zavrčel už opravdu hodně naštvaně po tom, co ho Juki několikrát upozornil na situaci na vozovce, které si byl Tóma velmi dobře vědom, „já tě nikam vozit nemusím, uvědomuješ si to, že jo? Můžu to zapíchnout ke kraji, dát klíčky tady panu Šindóovi a jít si po svých!“<br/>„To bys mi neudělal!“<br/>„Pokud mi budeš dál kafrat do řízení, tak s klidem!“<br/>„To bys tomu autu neudělal! Vždyť bys ho poslal na jistou smrt!“<br/>K tomu Tóma nic neřekl a Šuiči přemýšlel, jestli se má urazit. Nicméně jeho výhružka na Jukiho nejspíš zafungovala, protože do konce cesty dokázal být zticha. I když mu to viditelně dělalo problém.<br/>Tóma zaparkoval u Eiriho domu a s viditelnou úlevou vystoupil z auta. Párkrát se zhluboka nadechl a postupně nabíral opět vzhled vyrovnaného pana Segučiho.<br/>„Eiri,“ oslovil ho, když mu předával klíčky, „buď na sebe příště prosím víc opatrný.“<br/>A Šuiči přísahal, že když odcházel, tiše zabrblal <em>mám totiž jenom jedny nervy.</em></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>